


astral skies

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, M/M, end of Kingsglaive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: - a really sad thought I had inspired by a really beautiful song I've been listening to lately.





	astral skies

**Author's Note:**

> \- the song is titled "Comatose" by Ayreon, and you can listen to it here if you like (I recommend it!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zj8ihXM4CM (it ends around 4:19! )
> 
> \- just some sad stuff i needed to let go of. might not keep this up for too long ;0;

_wake me up before I die,_

The sky was a melancholic blue. _Dawn._ He heard a distant voice, one so musical to his ears, and so beautifully familiar. Something about the way he cried his name pained his ashen heart. His memories law about him, crumbling with the structure on which he lay. He felt warm, he could feel the world around him evaporate. 

_no need to feel desire, but I need you with me,_

He felt the approach of a familiar body, which he could not see. Cold arms embraced him, he felt himself lifted onto the lap of his lover. 

_wake me up before I die, hold me close….  
As I gaze upon the sky, comatose _

“Nyx! Nyx, I’m here, I’m here I’m - ” a broken voice shattered the fading of reality, and with great effort he opened his eyes. 

_no need to feel the fire, but I need to feel free_

“little…king….” He breathed, slow words pulling through broken lungs. He could feel the warmth of his blood meet his lips, he watched through slated eyes the Prince stare at him through ocean tears. 

“no,” he wept, a voice so broken it was difficult to hear. 

A bubble of laughter escaped his collapsing throat, anything to lift his Prince’s heart from the ground. “don’t you worry about me,” every word was hell in his mouth. “remember? Remember…what I told you?”

Noct sobbed fully, openly, his head resting on a chest in pieces. “you’re my hero,” it would have sounded pitiful within any other circumstance, he thought. 

_as I gaze upon the sky, comatose_

“You’re gunna be okay,” he coughed out, his breath more liquid than air, vision fading fast.

“not without you, never without you,” _no need to feel so small, but I need to feel secure_ “I can’t do this without you – I – I dreamt so many times, we’d make it out of here alive – I wanted to take you farther than this, I wanted to - ”

“I love you, young King,” smiling as he said it, nothing feeling more natural to him as he pulled his lover close, kissing him once more. Nothing ever would again. 

A broken sob was his reply, choking out a response he could no longer hear. He could feel the sun’s rays, his skin turning to ash with the touch of its warmth. He wanted nothing more than this, fading away gently in his lover’s arms, encompassing everything he fought for. 

_wake me up before I die, hold me close_  
As I gaze upon the sky, comatose  
No reason to survive, I suppose  
Wake me up – before I die 

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you for reading, and i'm sorry for the sad stuff! just taking a small break from longer fic writing. hopefully you enjoyed? ;0; 
> 
> \- back to the good stuff later!


End file.
